Cat Days
by RustedFanfictions
Summary: Two people were summoned by Leo, but not as heroes. Believing that a demon may be involved with Millhi's death, Leo set them on a mission to kill any demons near Biscotti or Galette. However, when the two overdo emulating someone who they were not, problems arise and they have to deal with purging it. (REBOOTING OVER TIME, currently working on FrozenBurns account)


_**Season 1: Demons and Demon Hunters | Act 1: Royal Beginnings**_

Hey, guys! It's been a while! I've recently seen Dog Days and found it hilarious. While I do start Fanfictions where the show originally ends, I thought I'd mix it up by throwing in the main plot into the story. This seems to be the best way.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dog Days, that belongs to Masaki Tsuzuki. Diablo 3 and Diablo 3: Reaper of Souls expansion pack, that and with the Starcraft 2 Trilogy belong to Blizzard Entertainment and the respective creators of the concept arts for each of the creatures/units. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *Two for One Summon!* =-**

Six months ago, Leonmitchelli Galette de Rios would never had originally surmised on the Star Composition that a Demon of all things would kill poor Millhiore. She had to think quickly, and this was her answer. While she was supposed to summon someone as a hero, she instead decided to make the hero definition for this person slightly different.

 _Kill any demon that nears Biscotti or Galette at your own discretion._

Should be easy enough. But the summoning had to be done in secret and completely unknown to anyone else in the castle. She became a warmonger and ignored Millhiore, her best friend, in order to protect said friend. She would not let her fall to such a lowly demon!

She had used the Star Composition far too much that day to see the person she would summon, but she had at least gained a name.

The cat followed her deep into a forest just outside of Galette after she had ordered General Bernard to become the commentator of the battle about to take place the next day, General Godwin taking the reigns into the battle itself. She could trust Godwin who would be following a pretentious Gaul, her little brother, that of which Godwin admired so much.

She found a quiet place to camp, remembering idly what kind of torture technique to bestow upon any she had found there, watching. Even if it was for protection of the Queen of Galette, she had ordered people specifically _not_ to watch her and to leave her be. She threatened to torture anyone who tried to watch over her and make them starve for a week.

After setting up the commanding tent and placing the table inside with a map and chest in the back containing the materials she would need to convince this person to become her Anti-Demon hero, she quickly exited the room with the Summoning Blade and a letter to the person she chose.

Now, she had to be nice to this person and answer any questions he or she might have. She hadn't the time to force them to do what she wanted, and while that was quicker, they would come to resent her and possibly go along the lines of betrayal. She decided that she would answer any question they wished.

Soon after walking a particular distance from camp, away from prying eyes, she put the handle of the Summoning Blade into Cheney's mouth, that of which he calmly took, and Leo placed the letter into the collar. "Now, Cheney," she began to say with a smile, "go get me a hero!"

Cheney meowed in response, soon disappearing in a searing light.

She didn't have to wait that long for someone.

* * *

Kouri Setsuko, 17 years of age, exited the apartment area and began to walk away with his luggage, his younger sister behind him.

Yuki Setsuko, 12 years of age, followed fast behind him, skipping idly in her kimono.

"Yuki!" Kouri called to her, her acknowledgement of his call by turning to his location, "careful you don't get any mud on that kimono and come over here so you don't get lost!"

"Hai, hai!" she called after him, quickly gaining a pace to catch up with him and walking in tempo with him. When she found her little legs couldn't follow the same length of his, she quickly changed her pace to twice as fast as him, not without the same distance of her own as before. She was able to keep up with him and she was happy for that.

After a while of walking, they made it beneath a highway and sat beneath the pass, taking out a few sandwiches after laying on a towel. They ate a few bites when a black cat slowly approached Kouri.

Now, Kouri and Yuki were not unintelligent, so they idly wondered why a cat would approach them with such a strange pink blade in its mouth, a letter on the side. He narrowed his eyes as he completed his sandwich and motioned the black cat over. "Here, kitty, kitty," he said, gesturing with his hand for it to approach him further.

The cat seemed to understand the invitation, quickly entering Kouri's arms and purring as he pet the cat. He found a letter bound between collar and fur and quickly took it. "Are you a messenger, Kuro?" he named the cat. The cat seemed to tilt its head in confusion, as if it understood that he had gotten its name wrong.

He picked up the cat and handed it to Yuki so she could play with it. After accepting the black cat with open arms, Yuki discovered it was a boy. "Oh."

After a chuckle fit between the two, Kouri read the front of the letter. "To Kouri Setsuko. Hmm," he hummed soon after, opening the letter to find strange scribed letters. "This is all gibberish, I don't understand."

The cat exited Yuki's hands, who pouted in the process. The cat manipulated the blade in its mouth to face forward, scaring the two rather much. The cat lifted it and slammed it to the ground, a pink circle of light taking place and expanding. Kouri held back Yuki in a defensive manner as the cat sat down and looked onto them as if expecting them to jump into the black hole that had opened in the center.

"Are you crazy?!" he called out to the cat, who had shook its head in response. His eyes opened wide at the cat's understanding.

 _It's a way to get away from your life,_ called a voice, his at that. _It's a chance for something less boring. A place where you never have to return to Earth again._

He swallowed, moving forward slowly and warily looking down. He looked back up to the black cat to see that it was gesturing for him to jump in.

"Oh, whatever," he said. He placed his left hand on Yuki's back. "Lean back, Yuki."

Leaning back, he picked her knees up with his right hand, holding her bridal style, picking up the luggage behind him and throwing them in. They floated, as if waiting for them.

"Just like No Game, No Life, Yuki?" he questioned her with a smile.

"Yes! Let's go!" she said, telling him to move forward into something that seemed like a portal to a new world. He idly saw the cat jumping in after him as well as his luggage tumbled down with him through the portal.

* * *

The night sky dimmed to a royal 7 pm, the sun nearing the horizon as Leo finally saw the green light pierce the sky, slamming down in front of her. Since the summoning did not happen in the correct way or the correct place, it somewhat hurt of Leo as she got slammed back into a tree from the sheer force. She watched as the ball budded open like a flower would, revealing not only one person, but a small girl as well.

The man was breathing quickly whilst the girl, who was held bridal style, was simply vying for another fall, apparently. The man took notice of her.

"Stay back, Yuki," he yelled and she noticed her as well, soon running to the back of the man who rummaged through his luggage. She moved forward to greet the two, and urging herself not to move as the man stood quickly placed what looked like a silver gun into her face.

"This is a Colt 1911, specially made for me from America! Where are we?!"

"F-Flonyard," Leo stuttered, actually afraid of the man, who could probably kill her at a moment's notice with the weapon. She forgot to set the magic beneath them for death protection! Damn her!

"Who are you?!"

"My name Leonmitchelli Galette de Rios!" she yelled, placing her hands up. She had to submit to him for him to listen to her.

He lowered his guard slightly, yet not removing finger from trigger. He narrowed his eyes. "Shorten your name," he ordered.

"Leo, Leo," she repeated, "it's a nickname..."

"What country are we in?" he questioned much less loudly, finding her companionable slightly.

"Galette," she answered.

"You put your country in your name?" he asked with more incredulity than curiosity. "You must be royal to be allowed to do such a thing, considering your medieval attire."

"I'm the Queen of Galette."

She visibly saw him gulp, but he held his gun to her head still. "Still..." he said, searching for words. "How did we not die falling down here?"

"I summoned you," she answered. "I need your help."

"Queen of a country," said the man, lowering the gun, "calling for the help of someone she may consider a hero." He turned to the little girl. "How cliche."

The small girl smiled and giggled. "Idiots of the 15th century."

"My friend is in danger!" Leo yelled, garnering their attention once again with some ferocity. "This is why I summoned you!"

"One more question."

"If it gets you to help, go ahead."

"Why the cosplay?"

"Cos...play?"

"Cat ears and medieval armor? You have to be kidding me."

"Th-these are real!" she frustratingly yelled.

"Really?" he questioned, grabbing a cat ear.

"Hu-" she tried, but blushed as her face turned to anger, the little girl grabbing her tail. "N-NYA!"

"Oh, wow!" he yelled. "They are real!"

"I am royalty," she yelled, "do not touch me in such a manner!"

"But your ears and tail are so fluffy," said the man, now touching her tail.

She submitted feeling bliss from the attention. "Nyaa-" she remembered something. "GET OFF ME!" she blushed rather hard, her right eye twitching in anger.

They let go. "Calm down, Kitten," the man dubbed her.

"I am-"

"Leonmitchelli Galette de Rios, we know, Kitten," the man said for her.

She scoffed. "I've introduced myself," she crossed her arms, closing her eyes and looking away, "introduce yourselves."

"I am Kouri Setsuko," he answered, and she was happy this was the man she was looking for. "This is Yuki Setsuko," he said, pushing her forward. "She's my little sister. If anything happens to her, don't hesitate to know that you will die."

Leo actually gulped. "Shall we go to my command tent? No one is supposed to know you exist. This is strictly confidential between the three of us."

The three began to walk forward, Leo taking point. "How are we supposed to help someone if they don't know us?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah," Kouri agreed, "we won't get any trust from them whatsoever."

"Oh, believe me," Leo said, "my friend is trustworthy as hell. She's 13. Let us hurry to the tent, I will tell you the story between me and my friend."

"Okay," replied the two instantly.

* * *

They sat at the table with a strange map in the center. Kouri pointed at the land mass. "This is Flonyard?" he questioned.

"Yes," she replied. Pointing at a specific place on the map, she added, "This is where we are," slid her hand towards Galette, "This is Galette, my country."

"I'm going to assume your friend is from another country," said Kouri.

"You are correct," Leo replied, "except that she is the Queen of her country as well."

"A 13 year old on the throne is nothing new to us," Kouri said, "about two or three thousand years ago in our world, we had an eight year old on the throne."

"His name was Josiah."

"I know, Yuki."

"Wow," Leo said, rather astonished, "you two, despite your ages, must really know your history!" she exclaimed, adding monotonically, as to make up for the embarrassing curios side of her, "F-from your world, I mean."

"I'm 17," Kouri said, "Yuki is 12. Despite being uneducated, we learned our history as well for our knack for strategy."

"Good," Leo said. "But allow me to tell you my story as short as possible."

"Go on," Kouri urged. "Check the chest behind us, Yuki."

"Okay!" Yuki obliged, hurrying over to the chest.

Leo went serious, surprising Kouri for this was the first time he had seen this out of her for the past half hour he had actually known her. "It was up until six months ago I was friends with Millhiore Filiano Biscotti, princess to her country, Biscotti.

"I was the princess of my country, Galette, and we met up a lot as friends. But, at six months ago, my parents passed away, leaving me the leader. Do you know what a Star Composition is?"

"No idea. I just got here, remember?"

Ignoring the snide remark, she answered her own question for him. "It's basically a way to see visions of the future or to see into your world of Earth."

"So that's how you found me?"

"Well," Leo said, weighing her answer, "not particularly. No. Actually, I had been looking too much with it into the future that I only had the power to get a name. Yours."

"You didn't intend my sister to come along, did you?"

"Not really, but she could be an asset-"

Kouri slammed his hand on the table. Yuki, albeit startled, continued. "She gets hurt, you die. Understand?"

"Y-yes..." Leo gulped. This guy was more serious at protecting his own than she was! Anyways... "Anyways...when I was looking into the future today, as well as I did six months ago, I found that my friend would die."

"I see," Kouri said in thought, beginning to understand. His ability to switch between emotions quickly rather frightened her, but she was the damn Prin-Queen...Queen of Galette and one of the most powerful (and beautiful) women in Flonyard! Why was she so afraid?

"I cut off all contact with her at that moment, afraid for her wellbeing. So, I started a war three months later to take that of which I believed would kill her."

"So, you kill others to save her? That doesn't sound like a very sound strategy," Kouri replied coolly.

"It's not possible to kill in war anymore," Leo said. "We have powerful magic set in specific battle sites that would disallow death and instead turn us into an animal ball."

"Animal ball?" Kouri wondered.

"When we are defeated," Leo explained, "we turn into a ball containing animalistic appendages. For example, Galette is a land full of cat people, Biscotti is a land full of dog people."

"So they turn into dogs, and you guys turn into cats? I suppose it temporary."

"Yes," Leo answered, "When he turn back into our humanoid forms, we can rejoin the fight if it is still going."

"I would probably turn it into a game-type competition if you can't die," Kouri suggested aloud.

"We already do," Leo said, "we broadcast it live on television."

Kouri stood up, pointing a finger at her. "I knew it!" he yelled, Yuki standing up abruptly as well to point at her accusingly. "YOU ARE COSPLAYING!"

"What?"

"We didn't have TVs until hundreds of years after the Medieval Era, yet you guys have technology, probably far beyond us!"

"No," Leo said, "it's just our advantage in the field of magic that we haven't considered some of your technologies."

"Dammit," Kouri cursed, sitting down, Yuki returning to the chest.

Leo shook her head, sighing. "Anyways," she continued, "tomorrow is the last battle. If we win, the country is ours, if we lose, the war is over and they win."

"That's rather balanced," Kouri said, putting his chin between index and thumb. "Usually, in our world's wars, if you lose the battle to get the country's capital, you either starve them to death by cutting off their supply lines to kill as many as possible with your weapon."

"Yes," Yuki replied behind him, standing up. "During World War 2, the Germans nearly defeated Russians by attempting to capture Moscow, but the Russians, in their country's coldest in Winter, defeated the Germans who had been supplied with Summer clothings."

"Exactly," Kouri continued for her. "If it wasn't for the Italians begging for Germany's help, Germany may have been able to capture Russia and most likely use them against the rest of the Allied Nations. It was also thanks to Russia's Scorched Earth technique that burned everything in their retreat."

"Wow," Leo said, "that must've been a horrible time."

"For over 70 years ago, yeah," Kouri expressed his agreement. "Since you guys have specific battle sites, Scorched Earth isn't really useful."

"I suppose so," Leo replied. "Anyways, to explain the next part, I need to explain what I believe kills her. Every country has two rings, one for ruler and one for the summoned. They summon swords of great power, but they are only able to be summoned when absolutely needed."

"I suppose you're not going to give us one of the rings," Kouri assumed.

"I apologize, but yes. I would be questioned as for its whereabouts. Now, I believe her weapon is what kills her," Leo said, "I wanted to steal it, but it also seems like a demon is involved."

"Welp," Kouri said, "I might be able to help, but the only experience I have in fighting demons is in a game we played."

"Yeah," Yuki replied, head still stuffed in the chest.

"About that," Leo said, going over to the chest and moving an object that Yuki hadn't considered very well, and grabbing two rings. "These are neither of the two rings I spoke of. They're tailored for you. They will fit you when you place them on your finger. I haven't enchanted them to be anything specific yet."

"You weren't expecting to get Yuki along with me, but you have two rings anyway?"

"Just in case you lose the first. Now, what would you like enchanted on the ri-"

"Summoning," Kouri and Yuki said at the same time.

"Huh?"

Kouri answered, "Summoning means we can summon any amount of clothes, weapons or materials we wish."

Yuki continued, "But we'd like to be able to summon entities as well."

"There has to be a limit so you don't overuse your stamina," Leo said. "I don't want you two to collapse when fighting a demon and then get absorbed entirely."

"Three entities max, then," Kouri said.

"An entity is a maximum of three in a group or one by he or she's self."

"I'm not quite sure I understand..."

"For example," Kouri began, "imagine there are four people of extraordinary power in one group, but I'm only able to summon three of them at once."

"That counts as one entity," Yuki finished.

"If we want to summon someone of his or her own group by themselves, it would count as one entity," Kouri finished.

"Ah, now I see," Leo smiled. "I'll enchant them now for you."

* * *

 **-= *Some time Later* =-**

After completing the enchantment, Leo motioned to hand the rings to them, but when they reached for them, her hand closed. "You have to accept to help me."

"I accept," Kouri said.

"Okay!" Yuki smiled in agreement with Kouri."

"Very well," Leo said, opening her palm, "they're yours. Now, be careful with how you use your magic. You don't want to lose energy and then become easy prey to a demon."

"Yes, ma'am!" the two yelled.

"What shall we be, Yuki?"

"I'll be a Ghost from Starcraft 2, and you be whatever character you want from Diablo 3!" Yuki said with glee, placing the ring on her finger after her brother did the same.

"I'll be my wizard, but take the name of my crusader! Firebird's Breast!" he summoned, and the black clothing soon appearing on him was overed by a red overcoat, which extended down as a waist cape, splitting off halfway down. Intricate golden indentations were made to match it, as well as a golden collar. "Ascended Greaves, Pauldrons and Gauntlets!" he then yelled, black pants, two large spikes that extended from his shoulder and gauntlets covered his thighs, shoulders and forearms respectively, each with their own golden patterns. "Fire Walkers!" Large, red boots slammed onto his legs, the redness creating billowing fire beneath his feet and causing his left sleeve to climb up, the other sleeve continuing to be down and baggy as intended. "Leoric's Crown!" A crown lay atop his head, its golden shimmer of a band wrapped around his head as what seemed like crenelations jousted up to form the spikes of the crown.

"Ghost armor!" summoned Yuki, and the smooth, futuristic suit donned onto her, the lights appearing and sliding across each indention and a sniper rifle upon her back. The mask of her Ghost suit appeared ready to be placed over her head, her smiling as she was able to cloak and disappear entirely.

"Ooh," Leo wondered aloud, "invisibility, huh?"

"Yeah," Yuki said, reappearing behind her after the net of blue disappeared and revealed her.

A large bubble formed around Kouri as well as four spikey balls of what seemed to be pure energy, floating around him proportionally in distance. "What are those?" Leo asked.

"These are explosive pieces of Arcane energy," he replied. "I won't get tired because the Arcane energy replenishes itself indefinitely, and my summoning will be fed by it. It takes a while sometimes for the Arcane to replenish itself, though."

"I see. What about you, Setsuko?"

"You can call me Yuki!"

"Very well, Yuki," Leo smiled. "What's yours feed of of?"

"Energy. It's a different form of the one you spoke of, which is our stamina."

"Hmm," hummed Leo, "I'm almost tempted to duel you guys to see how powerful you guys are!"

"Oh, please," Kouri said slyly, "the abilities we have because of this are meant to kill demons as well as humans. The person I'm emulating has defeated the champions of both Heaven and Hell, humans do not apply because no one is more powerful than the Nephalem."

"I'm going to assume the Nephalem is very powerful," Leo said.

"And you are right to assume that," Kouri smiled. "Maybe we'll have a public duel sometime, but I'd like to use a fake name for our travels."

"Go ahead."

"I'll be...Peter Minaka," Kouri said. "Yuki?"

"Riya Terra Solace!"

"What?"

"RTS."

Kouri facepalmed. "You and your Real Time Strategy games!"

"I'm still better than you at Starcraft when it comes to strategy!" Yuki declared in glee.

"But I'm better than you at Diablo!" Kouri spat back with an equal smile as she.

"Okay," Leo smiled at their antics, though they moved their attention to her at that word, "so here's the plan, since you're using your fake names. When you get famous enough, I'm obviously going to have to acknowledge your work fighting demons by having you over for a royal festivity. Whatever you do, do not let it be something that someone else has seen you do as Kouri or Yuki, do you understand?"

"Right, right," Kouri agreed, "they'd be able to recognize it and pin us as the same person or as relatives. But...what do we do if everyone has animal appendages?"

"Oh, right," Leo said, tossing them cosplay material. _"You two_ are cosplaying. Yet again, I have two sets just in case you mess up one."

Kouri and Yuki caught the materials. Two cat ear headbands and two belt cat tails.

"Ooh," Kouri awed, putting them on. "Will we be able to move them?"

"They will become apart of you and you will be able to move them mentally, yes. However, when detached, moving them will be more telekinetic than anything."

"Will it hurt?" Kouri asked. "Removing them, I mean..."

"No," Leo replied.

"Hmm...I'll enchant mine," Kouri said aloud, yelling, "Razor Strop!"

The belt slipped apart to reform an intricately designed gold and black belt, a large gem in the center. Kouri looked at the side. "386% weapon damage. Harrington Waistguard?! What does that mean?"

"It means that opening a chest grants 100%-135% weapon damage for ten seconds, brother."

"Ah," he hummed. "Thanks, Yuki. But ten seconds seems a little short...what's the specific percentage?" he questioned himself, reading the side of the belt. "129%. That's nice."

"Good, shall we go on and find a demon to slay, brother?"

"Yes, Yuki," he smiled, before making face. "There's someone nearby."

Yuki then disappeared in a bright yellow light - almost holy - and slammed down next to the person who decided to peek in on them, bringing him back in the same column of holy light. Picking up Yuki, Kouri slid into smoke out of the area.

Leo, finally regaining understanding of what just happened, looked down on her little brother.

"Gaul..." she said slowly, almost growling.

"I-I just wanted to make sure you were okay-"

He was unable to speak, yet screamed - like a little girl - for the next 30 seconds after her foot rested on his back.

"Ready to begin the game, Yuki?"

"Let's not be cliche like Sora and Shiro from No Game, No Life, brother."

"Fine," he relented, "ready to kill some demons?"

"Without a doubt," she smiled, holding up the map she stole from the chest in the back of the camp as well as everything that was in it. Kouri dragged their suitcases behind him. "Weren't you going to summon more weapons from Diablo 3, brother?"

"I'll do it later," he decided. "Let's just head for the nearest demon, kill it, head to the nearest town and have a rest."

Yuki, however, disagreed. "But we should head for a town first to ask questions about any demons nearby. We may be able to locate them better."

"Alright, fine, fine," Kouri relented, "we'll go with your strategy."

"I am superior."

"Stop gloating!"

And the two chuckled all the way to the first town.

 **-= *End Chapter 1* =-**

And that's that. I may have gotten some things inaccurate, but that's fine. I'll figure it out later.

More OCs will be involved later, and Shinku x Eclair without a damn doubt! :D

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


End file.
